


A Late Night Snack

by jbisatinyman



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, be ready to suffer, god me and chris went back and forth on this, just some fluff, pent up anger gotta release somewhere, there's a tiny bit BDSM, there's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbisatinyman/pseuds/jbisatinyman
Summary: One night Mark sends you a hot-tempered message after a fight with a JB. He's outside your door, ready to sort out his frustration. The night is young and you must deal with Mark's burning aggravation one way or another.





	A Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this started as a plot to make our lovely friend and Mark stan Cassie suffer from all the smut scenes. Me (Bri) and Chris went back and forth with the prompt of Mark taking out his pent-up anger on the main character through, you guessed it—sex! We really enjoyed this story, and we hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> Dedicated to our lovely friend Cassie. We enjoyed ruining you with this story.

It was a late Saturday night and you were sitting at home enjoying a couple of Netflix binges when all of a sudden, your phone explodes with texts upon texts from Mark. He’s beyond angry and it’s been a while since he’s been this way. Through the texts you’re able to pick up that he had an argument with JB and it didn’t end well. They haven’t fought in a while so whatever this was about it had to be serious.  
“I’m fucking done w/ his shit” he texted last and you couldn’t really figure out what to say other than that you were sorry.  
The chat bubble pops up as he’s typing a reply and you can’t help but hope he won’t explode again. Surprisingly though it wasn’t an explosion; it was just a three-word demand.  
“Open the door.”  
You went to the door and slowly opened it, unsure of what to expect. A hand gently pushed the door, revealing himself to be Mark. He pushed through, swiftly closing the door. Suddenly the hot-tempered man slammed you against the wall, trapping you with his arms. He lowered his head, his mouth almost on your ear as he said, “I need you right now”. You could clearly see the veins pulsating on his elegant creamy neck.  
You’re extremely confused. You haven’t seen Mark like this before. You fumble a bit and almost sink to the floor when he pins your wrists against the wall.  
“W-What are you doing?”  
He doesn’t answer you. Instead he sucks on your neck and you slowly feel yourself becoming weightless, and without warning you realize that you were actually being picked up and taken down the hall. Your mind was spinning, and you weren’t sure of what was to come but suddenly you were being dropped onto the bed and having your pants being pulled down.  
He quickly fumbled with his own pants before you felt his weight on top of you. His lips grazed across your neck down to your collarbone, traced with hunger. As your mind became hazy, Mark moved to pin both hands above you, trapping you beneath him. With his other hand, he began moving his way down your body, which melted with every touch. There was a ravenous power in the way he would smooth his hand on your warm skin; it was an insatiable desire he needed so badly and without a moment’s notice, long fingers hovered over your heat.  
His hand brushed against your core and you were more than certain he’d slid into you, but instead his head moves down quickly and his mouth meets your heat. He sucks first then allows his tongue to travel. Every flick he makes has you moaning. Then with a straight lick up your abdomen he reaches back up to your mouth and inserts his tongue in between your teeth, then his member into you. He goes slowly enough to where the sensation within you arises slowly and he knows it. He knows he’s building you up slowly and makes a point to go back and forth a little faster with each thrust.  
A long moan slips out as you try to grasp the sheets, hold onto something to keep from going crazy; but Mark's hand tightens his grip, refusing to let you stay sane even just a bit. His head lowers to your ear, tracing the lobe with a lick before whispering huskily to you "Baby, there's no way you're getting out of my hold tonight. All you have to think is about how I'm gonna make you feel tonight". He chuckles lowly and gives a thrust so hard that you felt you'd melt into the bed. His movements become more powerful, hungrier and craving than moments before. He penetrates so deep that you can't help but let out moans with every beat of his member against your skin. The room is humid and full of sex, filled with sweaty moans and bed creaking.  
Your emotions are in shambles. You can’t differentiate what was emotion and what was pleasure. As he’s becoming more rough you can’t help but think “Why is this happening?” As if he could read your tension, he stops for a second mid-way before your climax and stares at you. But it only took that one second for you to disperse that thought and give into anything he did. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into him which made every thrust tighter and allowed him to use the strength he was holding back. You felt your insides boil and your core only became more wet with every thrust, making each one simpler for him to penetrate you.  
Mark laughed, “You’re making this easier and easier.” With that next thrust you gasp and he smirks “You’re almost there aren’t you?”  
Your walls kept getting tighter and tighter, reacting to every one of Mark's aching thrusts. Every movement, every push, you could feel his hot pulsing member inside you. With this new angle, he hit all the right spots, nearing you to your climax. He noticed it as well and released his grip on your wrists, allowing you to cling onto him and grasped at his back for support. Hooded eyes deep with lust, he gazed at your face full of pleasure with beads of sweat forming from the hot sex, memorizing your state of unraveling before taking your lips into a heated kiss. His mouth pushed your lips open, allowing access to your tongue which he sought for. His mouth molded with yours so perfectly that you easily got lost in it. A deep hard thrust hit your spot once again and your walls tightened around his member. You moaned his name out loudly, and Mark fervently grunted in your ear, "Fuck, you're so tight".  
A wave of pleasure swept over you along with the feeling of him struggling more with every push into you. You knew he was coming to his end and fast. Maybe a little too fast. Suddenly after a few more thrusts you felt him pour inside you and in an instant, he lets you go and takes a few steps back. He’s breathing heavily as he takes his arm and tries to wipe the sweat from his brow as best as he could. You sit up staring at him in disbelief.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” you yell at him.  
He gives you an angry glare then says, “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
At this point you weren’t sure what to think but your mouth got the better of you.  
“I’m not finished! You’re the one who barged in here with no explanation other than you got into a fight. Then you do this to me and have the audacity to not finish me off?”  
With that last sentence you freeze. Slowly Mark’s anger turns into something a little more sinister and his smirk is showing more teeth. Almost as if he would burst into laughter.  
“Oh,” he states sarcastically, “you’re right. I guess I’m the only one who could really do that for you, huh?”  
You stare at him again at a loss for words until he slowly steps towards you, eyeing you with a mischievous gaze. You're unprepared for what happens next.  
In a matter of a couple seconds, Mark flips you on the bed so that you're on your stomach. This action took you by surprise that you gasped at his sudden rashness. His arm cups around your abdomen to bring your ass up, in full display just for him. His hand brushes against one cheek with a caress as he says, "so you want to be a bad girl now..." Soon after, he snickers, and his hand sends a flying smack to the cheek.  
You pushed into the mattress, clenching the sheets and yelped, partly because of the pain, partly because of the pleasure. You could feel the warmth from the smack on your cheek, and his soothing fingers running over it.  
His hand stopped moving. As he leaned over close to you, with a stern voice he asked, "Baby, are you gonna be a naughty girl? Only good girls get to finish."  
You were still speechless from what was happening. When you didn't answer, Mark backed up and sent another smack to your ass, this time to the other cheek. You moaned, grasping the sheets as you felt the pain and pleasure surge through you.  
His voice turned another shade darker. "So are you gonna be a good girl now? Don't make me punish you again."  
Only a mumble came from the bed sheets as you struggled to find words. "What was that baby girl? Speak up so I can hear you."  
With the remaining strength you had left, you said, "...y-yes I'll be a good girl."  
Your eyes were closed, expecting Mark to hit you again but instead you were turned over slowly. He stares at you emotionless until he suddenly breaks into a smirk and slides two fingers into you.  
“Your ‘yes’ didn’t sound too convincing to me,” He said as he pulled his fingers in and out and twisted them around inside you. “I know this won’t work for you. Not really.”  
What was unfortunate is that you knew he was right. He could play finger games all he wanted but that never made you come. It made for interesting feelings at dinner tables and late at night when his hands traveled but never caused you to burst.  
He twisted his fingers again and you yelped with a “Fuck!” You started squirming, so he placed his weight on top of you and used his other hand to hold your arms up again.  
“That didn’t sound like a please, baby girl. C’mon you know how to ask nicely.”  
You felt oxygen rush out of your body in that moment and you couldn’t logically form the words, but your mouth was able to comply by pure muscle memory.  
“P-please! Just please finish me, Mark!”  
He paused with his fingers slowly inching out of you.  
“Mmmm…now that’s more like it,” you felt relief run through your body until he continued.  
“But, I want you to say it slowly and softly for me,” he leaned close to your mouth with his ear at the ready.  
You sighed and began “Please…,” and at that point he placed his member on top of your heat. “Finish…me…”  
"As you wish, baby" were the last words he said before he entered you again, pumping you as fast and as hard as he could. Again, your walls began clenching around his feverish member, reacting to the way he hit your heat. He brought you up to his chest and caged you with his hands, placing a hold on your ass and your sweaty arching back. With this new angle, the pleasure kept pooling in your core, causing you to moan lowly in his neck.  
Suddenly, he picked up the pace more, slamming into you unlike before. Your climax quickly neared before you let out a string of curses, along with his name. "Fuck Mark, I'm close!" As soon as those words left you, a wave of ecstasy spread over you with that one final thrust. You finally felt yourself riding down your high after this pent-up orgasm.  
But Mark didn't stop. He kept thrusting, pushing his way into you over and over and over— your hands helplessly grasped his arms.  
“M-Mark! I f-finished already!"  
He didn't budge. Instead, he increased the pace, pumping you again and again. His grip on you grew tighter and closer, mixing the scent of sex between you two.  
It was too much. You just had your first orgasm a minute ago, and now your core was being stimulated more than what you can handle. Tears welled up at the corners of your eyes from the continuous thrusting, from the painful pleasure you felt. Every pump hit you so deeply, filling you up to the hilt with disheveled moans slipping from your mouth.  
Eventually you could feel your heat clasp around his member one last time, making you arch your back from the overstimulation. He grunted and slammed into you again, slowing down to let you ride out your second high. Heavy breaths escaped your lips as he laid you both down, trembling hands still holding onto his arms.  
He finally released his grip, letting his hand gently caress the outline of your tear-stained face. The once hungry eyes now showed a regretful tint when he fixed his gaze on you; soft eyes that wanted to comfort and soothe his girl.  
Tenderly brushing a few hair strands away, he murmured “I’m sorry.”  
A shiver goes down your spine and you can’t say anything. Your body has suddenly gone cold, so you curl into a ball and move into him. He holds you and strokes your back slowly while kissing your shoulder with little slow pecks. He pulls you toward the pillows and lifts your head to put one under you. He yanks the covers up and lands a peck on the tip of your nose.  
“I shouldn’t have done that. That was…that was beyond not okay…I don’t even think sorry will cut it.”  
You feel his heart dropping with every word. You look up at him and kiss his cheek.  
“I’ve never seen you so angry…”  
You trail off the fear cutting your words in half. He hugs you tightly and squeezes his eyes shut. You feel yourself rocking in his embrace. With every rock he whispers, “I’m sorry” and kisses you in different places on your face—until he reaches your mouth and you both go back and forth with tongues crossing sloppily.  
You’re both exhausted and before you shut your eyes for the last time, you push his hair back and whisper, “I love you.”  
His eyes open one last time with a sleepy smile forming across his face. “I’ll fix this I promise.” With that you both drift off into sleep holding each other, while your mind fills with dreams and Mark’s happy laughter and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you like this as much as we did! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Feel free to leave comments and kudos, let us know what you think!
> 
> Also, Happy New Year and we wish you and GOT7 a wonderful 2018!


End file.
